


The More You Know

by psiten



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMP Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminine Hygiene Products, Fluff, Future Fic, Menstruation, Not actually in any kind of kinky way, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sakura gasped from inside the bathroom, then raised her voice with a little waver. "Umm, Syaoran-kun?" He knew he was stocked up on toilet paper and soap, so there was really only one thing it could be, especially since she'd taken her purse in with her.</p>
</blockquote><p>Syaoran says it's cool, he's got this. No, really, the situation is under control. Girls have periods every month! He knows the drill.</p><p>Inspired by a conversation I had with the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki">vikki</a>, whose own take on Syaoran having totally got this I'm looking forward to soon!</p><p>So happy CLAMP Day everyone!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki/gifts).



     Sakura gasped from inside the bathroom, then raised her voice with a little waver. "Umm, Syaoran-kun?" He knew he was stocked up on toilet paper and soap, so there was really only one thing it could be, especially since she'd taken her purse in with her.

     He looked left from his homework to answer, "Under the sink!"

     "Ehhh?!"

     "I keep tampons and pads under the sink." His mother and sisters would never let him hear the end of it if I didn't keep _something_ around. Then the worst possibility occurred to him, which would be... _worse_. But he would do it. For her. "If you need me to go buy underwear, though, I can do that. It'll just take a minute."

     "No, no, no! This is fine! Thank you so much!"

     After the flush and the sound of Sakura washing her hands (how was it that even _hand washing_ was cute when she did it?), he braced for impact. Once the door opened, he had his arms full of a flying tackle glomp from his girlfriend, right over the couch arm, who knocked him on his back on the cushions.

     Okay, so he hadn't braced himself that much. Sakura nuzzling his neck happily and mixing up her legs with his was a fate he was more than happy to deal with, even if he thought his head might explode from ecstatic embarrassment. "You are the best boyfriend, Syaoran-kun," she whispered. And then there was the kissing part, which he was pretty sure he'd get used to someday, but for right now it still made his hands shake just to touch his lips to hers. Not that shaky hands stopped him from completely ignoring time because Sakura was laughing and they were busy rubbing noses.

     At least, until Sakura rolled over, suddenly scrunched up in pain.

     "Sakura? What's wr-- Oh. *Oh*. Hang on, I'll get you some ibuprofen and water."

     "Thank you, Syaoran-kun," she answered, managing to smile even though he had it on the best authority that he would _never understand_ how much menstrual cramps hurt. And spending the rest of the afternoon with his girlfriend's head on his lap, stroking her hair while she was wrapped up in a blanket and he read out their homework questions wasn't bad at all.

~//~

     He would have avoided the circle of girls in a serious huddle, just like all of the other boys standing, apparently terrified, on the other side of the classroom, but they were all gathered around Sakura's desk, which wasn't right in front of his anymore but did have his girlfriend at it, and he wanted to say good morning.

     Syaoran walked up just in time to hear Sakura whisper a gleeful, "And they were even the good kind! With wings!"

     "Why would you get maxi pads without wings?" he asked, all the girls turning in a panic the minute the words were out of his mouth. You'd think a teacher had caught them playing a video game by the blushes on their cheeks. Since they weren't answering, he went on, "My sisters told me that if you don't have the wings, they don't stay put or protect the sides. I don't even know why anyone makes them without wings."

     He'd thought Sakura was just being adorable and Sakura-y when she'd called him "the best boyfriend", but now he was face to face with a whole knot of girls whose eyes were full of stars. Daidouji-san was even wiping away a tear with an almost motherly smile. All this over pads and tampons? Was this another thing they did differently in Japan?! The shelves in the drugstores had looked similar enough!

     "A-anyway, I just wanted to say good morning, so... good morning," he harrumphed, pretending everything was normal.

     "Good morning!" every girl in the class sang in chorus. Which was not normal.

     Somehow, he was not surprised when all the boys were waiting by his desk when he got there. Takahashi, from two desks over, whispered, "Li-kun, is it true? That you bought... you know...?"

     Suppressing every instinct that made him want to yell, "Are you kidding me?! What's your problem with tampons?!" because screaming never helped, Syaoran kept his poker frown on straight and shrugged off the question. He'd just say what his Mother always said to him once he was old enough to manage grocery shopping on his own. It was true, anyway.

     "Any man should be able to do that much."

     Their awed silence lasted until the school bell rang. And if he was lucky, they'd be able to figure the rest out themselves, without needing him to take them on a tour of the feminine hygiene aisle of any shops. _That_ might be weird.


End file.
